The present invention relates to a construction machine control method and a construction machine control system for controlling posture and other features of a construction machine.
As a construction machine, a slip-form paving machine is known, which is used for continuously paving concrete slabs by slip-form technical method, for instance.
The slip-form technical method is a method for continuously constructing a structure having the same cross-section by mounting a steel mold on a molding machine, by charging the concrete into the mold, and by carrying out compaction molding, and at the same time, by moving the molding machine forward.
In a case where the slip-form paving machine continuously paves concrete slabs, high accuracy is required for surface finishing, and this finishing accuracy should generally be in the grade of accuracy of several millimeters.
A conventional type control system for the slip-form paving machine is disclosed in the U.S. Patent Application Publication US2006/0198700A1. In the control system for construction machine as disclosed in US2006/0198700A1, at least two reflectors and two tilt sensors are provided at predetermined positions on the slip-form paving machine, and at least two position measuring devices corresponding to each of the reflectors are installed at known positions. Based on the positions of at least two reflectors measured by the position measuring device, and also, based on tilting detected by the two tilt sensors, posture of the slip-form paving machine is detected, and the slip-form paving machine is controlled according to a result of this detection.
In the conventional type construction machine control system as described above, a plurality of position measuring devices are needed, and re-positioning of the position measuring device must be repeatedly performed each time the procedure for a predetermined range of construction is completed. Therefore, working procedure is complicated and requires much time. For the purpose of acquiring position and posture of the slip-form paving machine based on the results of a plurality of measurements obtained by a plurality of position measuring devices and also based on the results of detection by the tilt sensors, a plurality of communication system are required or the like and system configuration is complicated.